Field of the Invention
A composition of matter comprising a mixture of (i) a sulfide of at least one promoter metal selected from the group consisting of Ni, Co, Mn, Cu, Zn and mixture thereof, (ii) an amorphous sulfide of trivalent chromium and (iii) microcrystallites of metal sulfide of a metal selected from the group consisting of molybdenum, tungsten and mixture thereof. This composition may also contain iron sulfide. Still further this invention relates to useful hydro-processing catalysts, their preparation and use, said catalysts comprising a mixture of (i) a sulfide of at least one promoter metal selected from the group consisting of Ni, Co, Mn, Cu, Zn and mixture thereof, (ii) an amorphous sulfide of trivalent chromium and (iii) microcrystallites of metal sulfide of a metal selected from the group consisting of molybdenum, tungsten and mixture thereof.